Vic Perrin
Vic Perrin (April 26, 1916 – July 4, 1989) was an American actor and voice artist. During the 1940s and 1950s, Perrin was a regular performer on old-time radio, appearing in many shows. He was a regular guest star on the radio version of Gunsmoke and wrote at least one script for that show. One of his first TV roles was in a 1953 episode of Adventures of Superman entitled "The Golden Vulture", where he played a hapless sailor on board a freighter run by a self-styled pirate. In the early 60's, Perrin was the "Control Voice" in the original version of the TV series The Outer Limits (1963 – 1965). By 1964, he was a regular voice-over in the original Jonny Quest (1964) cartoon series (as the voice of Dr. Zin and other villains). He voiced the villain, The Gimmick, in an episode of Blue Falcon. He played a voyeuristic serial killer in the 1966 made-for-TV movie Dragnet, which served as a pilot episode for the color version of the TV series. He also guess-starred on a 1981 episode of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century entitled "The Guardians". Perrin also had voice-over and character roles in three classic Star Trek episodes. During the first season, he voiced the Metron in "Arena", where Kirk fought the Gorn. He was also the head man on a planet of pacifists who would not trade dilithium crystals, in "Mirror, Mirror", and the voice of Nomad in "The Changeling", both second season episodes. Voice on Super Friends * As the voice of Sinestro, for the first 4 episodes of the 3rd season (1978).Source: Will's Ultimate Super Friends Episode Guide!, "Don Messick started off only voicing the Scarecrow, but also took over the voice of Sinestro after Vic Perrin only did the first 4 episodes." Voice on the DC Superheroes: The Filmation Adventures * As the voice of Hawkman / Carter Hall on The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967) Notable Voiceover work '' episode, "Mirror, Mirror".]] Notable voice credits include: * All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Fantastic Four (1978, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Fantastic Four (1967, Animated Series) Silver Surfer in "Galactus" * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles (1966, Animated Series) Dr. Shock in "The Shocking Electrical Monster" and the Narrator ("Frankenstein Jr." segments) * Godzilla Power Hour, The (1978, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Gunsmoke (1952, Radio Series) several voices * Herculoids, The (1967, Animated Series) Mekkor in "Mekkor" * Incredible Hulk, The (1982, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Jabberjaw (1976, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Jonny Quest (1964 and 1986, Animated Series) Dr. Ahmed Kareem, Dr. Zin, Professor Erickson * Josie and the Pussycats (1970, Animated Series) Villager in "The Jumpin' Jupiter Affair" and Zor in "The Jumpin' Jupiter Affair" * New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, The (1968, Live Action/Animated Series) Rabbit in "Hunting the Hunter" * Outer Limits, The (1963-1965, Live Action Series, 28 episodes), Control-Voice, several voices and live-action characters * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (1969, Animated Series) Pietro/ Puppet Master in "Backstage Rage" and Karl the Stuntman/Ape Man in "Never Ape an Ape Man" * Smurfs, The (1981, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Space Ghost and Dino Boy (1966, Animated Series) Creature King, Lurker * Spider-Man (1981, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Spider-Woman (1979, Animated Series) (additional voices) * The scooby doo show(Animated series)Ken Rogers/Junkyard watchman/Phantom Racer in the spooky case of the Grand Prix Race Filmography Includes A few highlights: * The Adventures of Superman (1 episode, 1954), "The Golden Vulture", Scurvey * Dragnet (17 episodes, 1952-1958) * Gunsmoke (5 episodes, 1956-1964), various characters * Twilight Zone (2 episodes, 1960-1963), Martian in "People Are Alike All Over" (1960); Trooper in "Ring-A-Ding Girl" (1963) * Star Trek: The Original Series (1 episode, 1967) "Mirror, Mirror", Tharn and Tharn (mirror) * Dragnet 1967 (5 episodes, 1968-1970), Henry Pendleton * Mission: Impossible (7 episodes, 1967-1970) * The New Adventures of Wonder Woman (2 episodes, 1977), as the alien, Gorel External links * Vic Perrin at Voice Chasers * Vic Perrin at Wikepedia * Vic Perrin at the Internet Movie Database * Vic Perrin article at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek a wiki) * Vic Perrin (1916-1989) at Find a Grave References Category:Actors Category:Super Friends Staff